Senjutsu Master
by Uzumaki Syn
Summary: Ketika Jiraiya pulang dari mengembara, ia mendapati Naruto yang kala itu berumur 7 tahun diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh warga Konoha. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari muridnya yang telah meninggal membuatnya merasa bertanggungjawab. Ia membawa Naruto mengembara bersamanya. Melatihnya sebagai shinobi yang hebat, yang akan membawa perubahan di dunia.


**Senjutsu Master**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Overpower Naruto, Smart Naruto.

**Summary: **Ketika Jiraiya pulang dari mengembara, ia mendapati Naruto yang kala itu berumur 7 tahun diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh warga Konoha. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari muridnya yang telah meninggal membuatnya merasa bertanggungjawab. Ia membawa Naruto mengembara bersamanya. Melatihnya sebagai shinobi yang hebat, yang akan membawa perubahan di dunia.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hari ini, sudah 5 tahun sejak Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya mengembara. Selama 5 tahun itu, ia banyak belajar bertahan hidup sebagai ninja yang baik dan benar. Naruto menyadari ada 2 bentuk cakra dalam tubuhnya, saat ini ia bisa mengontrol dengan sempurna cakra Uzumaki dalam dirinya, hal itu tercapai berkat seringnya ia bertapa bersama gurunya. Ia juga mampu mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi meski hanya sampai 2 ekor, lebih dari itu kesadaran Naruto diambil alih oleh Kyuubi dan membuatnya tidak tahu kawan ataupun lawan. Naruto hebat dalam taijutsu, 5 tahun dilatih sang legenda sannin membuatnya menguasai seni bela diri katak dari gurunya. Tak banyak ninjutsu yang ia kuasai, karena memang ia hanya terfokus pada kontrol cakra Uzumaki maupun cakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Berkat kontrol cakranya yang sempurna ia juga bisa menjadi ninja medis jika dibutuhkan.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah menyantap makan siangnya di tepi sunggai, sebuah ikan bakar dimakannya secara perlahan.

"Kau harus terus melatih kemampuan sensormu Naruto, dalam misi itu akan sangat membantu mengetahui keberadaan musuh." ucap seseorang berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk di atas batu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan terus melatihnya Ero-Sennin." kata Naruto cuek.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Ero-Sennin." ucap lelaki berambut putih yang dipanggil Ero-Sennin tersebut. Ia lantas melompat turun dari batu tempatnya bertapa.

"Selesaikan makanmu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan." lanjutnya.

Naruto pun menyelesaikan makan siangnya, setelah selesai ia pun berdiri dan menggendong ranselnya.

"Yoshhh, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." ucapnya lantang.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini Jiraiya akan kembali?"

"Benar Sandaime-sama." Jawab seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan topeng anbu menempel di wajahnya.

"Melalui kabar dari katak pengantar pesan milik Jiraiya-sama, mereka sudah memasuki Hi no Kuni, Jiraiya-sama berkata akan sampai Konoha sebelum matahari terbenam." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat perkembangan Naruto setelah 5 tahun bersama Jiraiya." ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Sandaime tersebut sambil menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya.

"Yaa, asal tidak ketularan mesumnya Jiraiya." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar ucapan dari Sandaime Hokage.

"Kau berjagalah di gerbang Konoha, segera bawa Jiraiya dan Naruto kemari saat mereka sampai." ucap sang Hokage.

"Baik Sandaime." jawab Kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Seperti apa dirimu saat ini Naruto?' kata Sandaime dalam hati sambil menatap langit-langit kantor Hokage.

* * *

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, Jiraiya dan Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang besar Desa Konoha.

"Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama telah menunggu anda dan Naruto di kantor Hokage." ucap seorang anbu yang diketahui Jiraiya bernama Kakashi.

"Pergilah lebih dulu, aku dan Naruto akan kesana." jawab Jiraiya.

Anbu tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap setelah menganggukkan kepala.

Jiraiya dan Naruto memasuki gerbang Konoha, melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sampai di kantor Hokage. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Jiraiya langsung memasuki kantor Hokage disusul Naruto di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." ucap sang Hokage sambil tersenyum.

"Tak perlu basa-basi sensei, kami lelah ingin segera istirahat, katakan langsung intinya." ucap Jiraiya.

"Selalu tidak sabar seperti biasa." ucap sang Hokage kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Naruto, besok jam 7 pagi datanglah ke Akademi Ninja, kamu akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan disana sehingga kamu menjadi shinobi resmi Konohagakure." ucap Sandaime sambil memandang serius Naruto.

"Baik Sandaime-sama." jawab Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sandaime Hokage terkejut, dulu Naruto tidak sesopan ini.

'Dia sudah berubah' batin Sandaime lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, anbu akan mengantarmu ke apartemen, dan Jiraiya, kau tetap disini banyak yang ingin kuketahui." kata Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto pamit undur diri bersama anbu, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang berdecak kesal karena istirahatnya tertunda.

* * *

"Ini adalah apartemen yang Hokage-sama siapkan." ucap sang anbu setelah membukakan pintu dan menyerahkan kunci pintunya kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Anbu-san." jawab Naruto lalu memasuki apartemennya.

Sang anbu hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sejenak Naruto melihat-lihat isi apartemennya. Semua lengkap, pakaian ganti, peralatan mandi, juga perabot-perabot semua telah tersedia di apartemennya.

"Akhirnya bertemu tempat tidur." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu mengunci pintu, meletakkan ransel yang sedari tadi digendongnya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur, hingga ia tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Helooo guys, bertemu dengan saya..

Saya author lama sebenarnya, cuma akun lama lupa password akhirnya buat akun baru dengan ide baru..

Disini Naruto akan sangat overpower, yaa maklum sejak kecil dilatih oleh legenda sannin, tapi saat ini overpower untuk teman-teman seangkatannya saja, masih akan kalah kalau tanding lawan Kakashi, dan lain-lain jounin-jounin lainnya..

Maaf juga kalau umurnya sedikit meleset dari animenya, agak lupa juga dengan umur pasnya berapa saat ujian kelulusan genin, disini saya buat saat umur 12 tahun..

Mari ramaikan Fanfiction kembali, sedih melihat kondisi Fanfiction seperti ini.. Sepi sekaliiiiii

Jangan lupa review..

Nggak bisa janji kapan update, karena saya lumayan sibuk di real life, jadi hanya saat senggang saja bisa menulis..

Saya usahakan seminggu atau dua minggu sekali update..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Byeeeee


End file.
